parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tickle Me Pink
Description Hello all you wonderful people! Welcome to Tickle Me Pink, a lifestyle-vlog/fashion-beauty channel. I'm Shruti and through this channel I will talk about all the things I love including Travel Vlogs, yummy recipes and of course fashion and beauty videos. If you like any of these things then be sure to subscribe and join me on my journey. I'm sure it's going to be a fun one! :) Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90BmxUB-uVM 6:56 Affordable Must Have Skin Creams for Winter! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaVQmuieM-U 10:34 What's in My Bag Travel Edition | Tickle Me Pink 523 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQlNABaELjY 2:37 DIY Coconut & Lime Winter Lip Scrub | Tickle Me Pink 348 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbKeJK7KQ5c 13:28 2 Days in Barcelona | Winter Holiday Travel Vlog 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7Ksrm592z8 3:28 Winter Holiday Lookbook 2016 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDebMSDsM_0 6:18 Try On Haul: Topshop, H&M, Pull&Bear! | Tickle Me Pink 596 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jh9EdwGMUUs 2:09 6 Ways To Wear The Same Scarf | Tickle Me Pink 417 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvqJiH7kLe8 6:08 Morocco Road Trip!! (Travel Vlog) 453 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFD_-C-8dAo 3:31 How To Covert Old Jeans Into Ripped Knee Jeans! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gwdq-ZnoI0c 5:49 How To Use Argan Oil: Reduce Acne, Moisturiser and More! 4.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDckrbU0IEY 2:32 Fun & Cool Ways To Style A White Kurta! 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqhaMfS2ZQU 6:52 Himalaya Herbals Haul + Product Review! 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWzzX_otHAQ 2:17 Goa Lookbook 2017 | What To Wear In Goa 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvjwnOA3I2A 10:09 What You MUST Do in Goa | Tips & Advice for Goa Holiday 132K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Fg6s1rBHiE 2:31 DIY Valentine's Day Gift Idea | Tickle Me Pink 441 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWkimL8gIjk 4:55 What to Wear on Valentine's Day (India) 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncNmWdh1x_4 6:06 DIY Healthy Breakfast Smoothies | Tickle Me Pink 420 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_U5ok7q8Gxs 3:19 Huge Colaba Try On Haul! | Tickle Me Pink 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eT0KVnmO3g 5:53 Easy Makeup Tutorial for Beginners | Tickle Me Pink 472 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ut5mui79Mw 5:11 Health Hacks: How to Drink More Water in Summer 877 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxWpzJL8UbA 6:04 A Mumbaikar's Guide to Bandra | Exploring Bandra Like a Local 8.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lx72GoPbc2M 2:27 Summer Denim Lookbook | How to Style Your Denim Shirts, Vests & Jackets 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OQBVJwwp2k 1:52 What Does Holi Mean To You? | Holi 2017 Video Diary 257 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-o5N6V8t7A 7:43 SAROJINI NAGAR HAUL!! 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HaBahMX7nQ 8:07 How to Get Rid of your Pimples | Tickle Me Pink 405 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jypts4hHJXw 3:14 Spring/Summer Ethnic Couture Lookbook 963 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9K7jnWTQ48 6:18 Summer Hacks | Skincare and Haircare Essentials 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHApj73YNMs 8:39 Meeting Sejal and Larissa!! #ticklevlogs 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1qorDr0clw 2:14 What to Wear for Your College Farewell or Prom! 6.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fdtgejMcsM 8:04 Trying WEIRD Street Food in Mumbai! #ticklevlogs 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_jK-M2C6wM 2:20 Summer Lookbook 2017 1.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMxpj1PeBTw 5:26 Convert Your Old T-shirt into a Summer Fringe Top | DIY Graphic Fringe Top 4.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6z08PK_IHo 7:51 The Time I Met Lilly Singh (IISuperwomanII) | Bawse Book Tour Mumbai 2017 #ticklevlogs 1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnRO3v4UxX0 6:54 My Night Time Routine: Summer Edition | Tickle Me Pink 1.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-e4MDQuzRc 7:31 Quick and Easy Mango Recipes | Tickle Me Pink 2.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukMzJvopzk0 3:55 Get The Look: Alia Bhatt Through The Ages | Student of the Year to Badrinath ki Dulhaniya 3.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgSd5mAIjBo 6:32 Hill Road Bandra Shopping Haul | Tickle Me Pink 8.8K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jA1JuA6ElU 6:04 How To Style Palazzos 27K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2ayCELbP7I 6:10 April Favourites | My Current Obsessions 494 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4bltcGC7sQ 2:58 GET THE LOOK: SHRADDHA KAPOOR IN HALF GIRLFRIEND 7.8K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih5Y0p-xxcw 5:28 Diet Snack Ideas Under 100 Calories 1.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsTihPtTfko 3:33 Formal Lookbook: Outfits of the Week | What To Wear To Work 1.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apVQQGwqHWk 4:13 1000 SUBSCRIBER GIVEAWAY!!!!!! (Closed) 1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PqNEiJ_HYQ 7:15 Why You Shouldn't be Stressed About Board Exam Results! 401 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQ50mlyo-dk 4:28 Sarojini Nagar vs Colaba | 1000 Rs Challenge! 5.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoiYb4GwAXw 2:16 Cute Rainy Day Outfit Ideas | Monsoon Lookbook 2017 5.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQTtxsrxruM 6:11 BEST DESSERTS IN MUMBAI | Mumbai Food Guide 14K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alih214oEYs 6:57 May Favourites | Tickle Me Pink 645 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROIPbQo1p0U 6:21 How To Style A Midi-Skirt | Monsoon Fashion 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wG3EHJTLjU 7:10 Less Than 50 Facts About Me Ft. Slightly Embarrassing Photographs 909 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vpcgv_K5L-8 4:11 Things you NEED in the Monsoon | Monsoon Beauty & Fashion Essentials 966 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aw-CSE09WtU 5:08 Mumbai Guide: The Stories of the Past | A Bombay Heritage Walk 1.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WC4VbNC-cVA 3:54 How To Look Stylish In College With Dress Code | College Lookbook 2017 3.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fu5591e3VtU 2:51 Game of Thrones Rap | Season 6 Recap (Spoilers) 354 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWPNetlM0mo 6:34 H&M End of Season Sale Haul | More Than 50 Percent Off 2.9K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yiq3n_Q0hxc 1:48 Indo Western Lookbook 2017 1.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfysr92LF0c 6:10 Life Update: The Future of My Channel 650 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8yJ1aJ86U4 7:54 Daughter Recreates Mom's Favourite 90s Outfits 2.7K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pavpu-PEYfE 13:12 Questions Every Girl Wants To Ask A Dermatologist 1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5CTK65J9PQ 2:56 Game of Thrones Inspired Indian Outfits 696 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIsMeZPCBDg 4:20 1000 Rupee Shopping Challenge | Hill Road Bandra 24K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rofpJ0yU-g8 3:24 Monsoon Travel Vlog: Sinhagad Fort Pune 698 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqpEq_VoBKY 1:37 HOW TO STYLE: BASIC WHITE T-SHIRT | 1 Tee 7 Outfits 918 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcTWYjFnG5w 6:14 EXPLORING SINGAPORE | GARDENS BY THE BAY | #IGIS Episode 1 1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ci6JNES6gTg 6:51 ULTIMATE GUIDE TO COLABA CAUSEWAY 4.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVBWtvX5gko 3:52 NAVRATRI OUTFIT IDEAS 2017 13K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhmLI1o0it4 6:16 Best South Indian Food in Mumbai 17K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLl99qjpmOw 56:23 My First Live Q&A 589 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xV8y_BfmK9w 9:39 Things to do for FREE in Sentosa!! 4.5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SsmF-zcvsY 9:51 Bangkok Shopping Haul 2018 (try on) 2.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mM1eGAWJKoo 3:11 Outfit Ideas for your BFFs Wedding | Indian Wedding Fashion Guide 943 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hwjIJXDSLg 7:17 BEST ICE CREAM IN MUMBAI! 4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=th3L9srMemI 4:22 LIVING ABROAD: THE REALITY 997 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5Vi5IVZjcQ 7:19 Curvy Girls Fashion HACKS You Should Know 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dt3QR8EOX8 6:43 My Shoe Collection 2018 3.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1zx2dVzF18 10:49 14 Valentine's Day Gifts For Him 2018 1.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NPSkjNTl4Q 3:57 The ONLY Valentine's Day Video you NEED to watch 534 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOf2KLeqgLc 6:32 IF EXAM ANXIETY WERE A PERSON 290 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Keg-WlBmjto 18:54 Indians Try Singapore Snacks Ft. Antariksha Phadnis 688 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GReEk5vWV4 10:19 How To Plan A Trip To Europe | Budget, Where to Visit | #traveltipswithshruti 390 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzBzIYq7QKY 13:04 The TRUTH About Hostels | Europe Trip Tips #traveltipswithshruti 331 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4yiiU0-hdI 10:38 Cheap Ways To Travel In Europe | Budget Flights & Trains | #traveltipswithshruti 320 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uv3b1j4KsA 11:17 What You MUST Do In Europe | Sightseeing + Food | #traveltripswithshruti 283 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-y6Y6q-QJnQ 4:13 5000 SUBSCRIBERS GIVEAWAY!! 519 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-H5jHF5wtk 12:38 I Tried Following A Shreya Jain Makeup Tutorial | Indian Wedding Guest Makeup 353 views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Du5D0Rsa6D8 7:53 I Wore My Husband's Clothes For A Week 515 views1 day ago Category:Tickle Me Pink Category:YouTube